


Of Broken Bones and Good Boyfriends

by batsy_rocks



Series: black + blue [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bittersweet, Broken Bones, Bruce Wayne Whump, Bruises, Clark Kent is a good boyfriend, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Kidnapping, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Clark Kent, Romantic Fluff, Soft Boys, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsy_rocks/pseuds/batsy_rocks
Summary: Billionaire CEO Bruce Wayne gets kidnapped. Again. Superman shows up only for the aftermath this time.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: black + blue [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287215
Comments: 25
Kudos: 236





	Of Broken Bones and Good Boyfriends

When Clark arrived at the Manor he didn't bother to wait for Alfred to greet him at the door or even stopped by to say hello to the older man or any of the family members currently in the Manor. He flew up the stairs in seconds and pushed the door of the master bedroom open without knocking. 

"Hey. I got here as soon as Lois told me what happened. Are you- Ouch," Clark finished with a pained grimace as soon as he saw the other man.

Bruce looked at him over the rim of his reading glasses. "Hello to you too."

"You sound awful," Clark said with a wince.

"That tends to happen to humans when they yell too much," He croaked, closing the laptop on his lap with his elbow. 

Clark floated closer to the huge bed, worried blue eyes never leaving Bruce's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Bruce replied gruffly, leaning back on the mountain of fluffy pillows Alfred had arranged for him.

"You don't look fine."

And he truly didn't. His right eye was almost entirely shut with an angry purple bruise surrounding it, as well as a smaller bruise on his cheek. His left foot was supported on a pillow, and there were a couple of casts that went up to the elbows on both arms leaving all but three of his fingers covered.

Bruce merely grunted in reply.

"I take it the color wasn't your choice?" He asked teasingly with a nod at the bright pink casts covering Bruce's forearms.

A long-suffering sigh was his only answer. Clark smiled, wondering which of the boys was behind that.

The good humor was gone as soon as it had come and Clark slowly moved closer. He reached out to carefully take Bruce's glasses off his face and pick up the laptop, putting them both on the bedside table before turning back to Bruce as the man on the bed watched him with one open eye. Clark smiled sadly before leaning down to place a soft and tender kiss on his forehead, one of his hands moving to gently cradle the back of his head.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"Don't be," Bruce rasped, leaning his forehead against Clark's. "You had no way to know someone was going to kidnap me while you were on a mission on the other side of the galaxy. Besides, Dick took care of everything."

"I'm still sorry," He murmured against Bruce's uninjured cheek.

"Hm."

Clark pulled away with one more kiss to Bruce's forehead, his fingers carefully sliding away from his hair.

"Can I?" He asked tentatively, his lip caught between his teeth as he stared down at him. Clark knew how much Bruce hated when he did it, but it was better if he just asked.

"Fine," Bruce huffed after a moment.

Clark was quick to switch to his x-ray vision, making a slow and thorough scan of Bruce's body.

He found extensive bruising on his chest and stomach, as well as a couple of bruised but not broken ribs underneath, and finger-shaped bruises on his forearms as well as his shoulders. Nothing on his foot was broken, thank Rao, but his ankle was sprained, and there were bandages on his wrists and ankles where the restraints had broken the skin. What gave Clark pause were his fingers, though. He switched to his normal vision as he lifted his gaze back to Bruce's face.

"How did you end up with seven broken fingers?" 

Bruce looked down at the pink casts on his arms with a frown. "The men who kidnapped me wanted my signature on some documents and thought they could persuade me that way."

Clark's eyebrows went up. "And they wanted you to do that with broken fingers?"

"They started with my left hand. They broke a finger every twenty minutes when I refused to sign," Bruce explained calmly as if he were commenting on the weather. "They broke the other two out of frustration and anger."

He clenched his jaw tightly, the sharp sound of bones breaking and Bruce's cries of pain filling his ears as he closed his eyes. "And those men are-"

"They're in jail."

Clark let out a sigh, one of his hands coming up to cover his eyes. "I hate it when you're hurt."

"I've had worse," Bruce reminded him. It wasn't the first time he uttered those same words, and just like every time he did they meant _nothing._

"That doesn't make it better," He replied with a pointed look. "And I hate it even more when it happens when you're a civilian and you can't even do anything to defend yourself."

They fell silent for a long moment.

"Come on here," Bruce rasped, nodding at the empty side of the bed at his side. Clark blinked at him, making Bruce roll his eye. "I'm injured and there is nothing you can do to change that, _but_ you can come over here and help make me feel better."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Clark's lips. "You want me to cuddle with you."

"That's not what I said."

He climbed into the bed carefully and slowly made his way to Bruce's side. The smile on his face was full and warm. "I think I'm going to cuddle with you anyway."

"Hm."

"That's not a no," Clark teased, planting a soft kiss on Bruce's lips before he could protest further.

They did end up cuddling together, though Clark was very mindful of the other man's injuries. It took only a few minutes for Bruce to fall asleep with Clark's arm gently wrapped around him and his head resting on the kryptonian's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm probably going to change the title once I think of something better. So, this is just a little something I wrote real quickly instead of working on any of my stories in need of an update. Sorry? I do hope you enjoyed it, though, and be sure to leave me a comment!
> 
> English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.


End file.
